Uniendo Destinos
by Crayolatita
Summary: Edward no admite que ama a Bella hasta que la pierde con una mentira, pero 7 años depues con una yuda de un pequeño monstruito de la moda se vuelven a unir ... que pasara?   18  Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Pov Bella.

California, jodido lugar que me arruino la jodida vida!, hace siete años prometí no volver jamás y hoy estoy acá dejando que los recuerdos se cuelen en mi cabeza y me torturen de a poco.

Lo que uno llega a hacer por los amigos, si estoy aquí por que le monstruo de mi mejor amiga Alice se casa, dios, porque a mi!

Flash back.

_Diga ?

_Hei bells como va?

_ Alice, acabamos de hablar hace unas dos horas, sucedió algo con charlie?

_ no, no bella, solo llamaba para darte una excelente noticia y pedirte un gran favor

_que sucede Alice?

_Adivinad

_mmm, ya se, una súper oferta de ropa?

_ no eso seria genial en especial ahora que tenemos q modificar tu guardarropas pero es mejor!

_mejor que eso…wow que es? Ya me pinchaste!

_Jasper me propuso casamiento! Entiendes? Me voy a casar !

_Ho por todos los cielo Ali eso es realmente genial, me alegro mucho por ti amiga te lo mereces de corazón!

_Gracias bella, pero necesito un favor tuyo

_Si?

_Tienes que venir a mi boda

_Cuando? ( mi tono había cambiado, no quería volver allí)

_En 4 mese pero te necesito aquí ya!

_no Alice, no me pidas eso, rose..

_no hay excusa con Rose ella adorara venir! Vamos bella hazlo por mi!

_ Alice deja de hacer puchero no puedo verte!

_ja Que dices?

_(no no no no no no ) Esta bien el sábado estoy por allí

_Haaay gracias bella en serio, muchas gracias tengo que colgar Adiós te llamo luego para organizar todo.

_Adiós Alice…

Rose!

_Si bella

_empaca, vamos a California

_pero

_solo hazlo, Alice se casa y no digas nada antes de que me arrepienta!

_En seguida comienzo…

Maldito monstruo adicto a las compras!

Fin flash back


	2. capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Cuando bajamos del avión buscamos a Alice con la mirada y como para no perder la costumbre ella tenia una pancarta que decía "bienvenida a la mas famosa escritora y a la súper modelo!"

Ho por dios, no podía ser mas disimulada?.La gente comenzó a mirar a ver si reconocía a alguien cuando nos vieron, empezaron a pedir autógrafos, no es que me molestara ser reconocida pero no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Corrimos a saludar a Alice y nos subimos a su "desapercibido" porche amarillo!, en el viaje empecé a recordar porque no quería estar ahí

7 años atrás, cumpleaños de bella.

Hoy era el DIA, era mi cumpleaños numero 17 y el día en que dejaría de ser la tímida Isabela swan. Hoy le dirá a Edward lo que sentía por el, fuimos amigos desde el Zinder y siempre estuvo para mi, antes éramos pequeños pero a medida que pasaron los años me di cuenta de que no era avistad lo q sentía sino amor, solo tenia dos problemas.

Unos, éramos mejores amigos

Dos, su estupida y zorra novia Tania denali.

Me cambie y fui para su casa a decorar la para la fiesta, cuando llegue emmet me recibió con un gran abrazo alegando que ya no me podría llamar bella bu porque había crecido. Emmet era dos años menor que edward, siempre pensé que se llevaría bien con mi Rose pero ella estaba fuera y no se conocían, tal vez algún dia…

Pregunte por Edward y Em me dijo que estaba arriba con Tania, así q no le di importancia y subí, hubiera deseado no escuchar nada de esa conversación.

…Ho eddie vamos no pasa nada es solo un obstáculo a superar,

Pero tania estas segura?

Si eddie vamos vas a ser papi!, estoy embarazada!

…embarazada… todo empezó a girar y lo ultimo que escuche fue el sonido de mi cabeza contra el suelo y el grito de Edward.

Me desperté en una cama que no reconocí, solo vi. que Edward me miraba con preocupación, me detuve a observarlo, por ultima vez…era realmente hermoso, ese cabello cobrizo desordenado, esos ojos esmeralda, esa sonrisa adorable que me cortaba la respiración y esas facciones de dios griego, fui tan tonta en pensar que el se fijaría en mi

Bells Amor que sucedió?

_Edward solo venia a decirte que me voy

_Que? No bella espera ja no me hagas eso , sabes que no me gustan esas bromas

_Edward no es broma suéltame

_Que? Bella no espera esto no es gracioso que intentas hacer?

_Nada solo que…dios Esta embarazada?

_escuchaste? Ho Dios bella, no lo sabia

_Edward yo venia a decirte..

_Decirme?

_Edward yo estoy enamorada de ti…

_Como? No bella espera te esta confundiendo nosotros somos amigos

Y paso escucharlo decir eso fue todo, lo empuje y salí de allí como si me llevar el diablo, estaba ahogadas en lagrimas, no podía escuchar nada, solo el dolor recorría mi cuerpo.

Corri., corri hasta q mis piernas no dieron mas i caí de rodillas al suelo, haba perdido todo, solo me quedaba irme, lejos, donde nadie conociera a esta Isabela swan, donde jamás tenga q volver a ver esos ojos verdees que me provocaban tanto dolor…estaba decidió me iba de California.

Respire hondo i camine hasta mi casa, entre he arme un bolso, le dije una carta Rose i llame un radio taxi

Cuando salí de mi aturdimiento abrí la puerta para irme pero una mirada fija me detuvo, no, estoy no podía ser mas difícil, Edward estaba parado sobre mi puerta con una rara expresión en el rostro

_Bella Amor escúchame

_Basta Edward, vete, déjame

_No bella, mi amor espera

_Dios Edgard por todos los cielos deja de decirme amor! No lo soporto no soy tu amor ni nunca lo seré porque tu no me amas!

_No te vayas! No ahora, conversemos

_no lo hagas mas difícil ed, déjame irme, necesito..respirar, lo siento cuídate, te amo

Subí al radio taxi sin mirar atrás, ese pedazo de mi se había quedado allí con el…Isabela swan había muerto el día en que dije Adiós.

Me mude con mi tía, me volví escritora, tuve un reconocido libro i una buena posición económica, Rose al tiempo se vino conmigo, tenia a Alice que es mi mejor amiga que luego se fue a california a vivir con su novio jasper…Parecia que todos los q amaba estaban allí, el mundo estaba en mi contra. Tenia todo lo que deseaba, hasta una mascota e mi propia casa pero me faltaba algo, algunas noches e acostaba pensando que será de su vida, ya debería ser padre, me faltaba el…

Fin del flash back

.


	3. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Pov Alice

Sabia que bella no estaba bien pero tenia q apostar todo a esto, no podía ser casualidad, ella y Edgard tenían que estar juntos y yo solo era la encargada de darles el empujón. Parecía increíble que el destino me hubiera cruzado con jasper que resulto ser el amor de mi vida y el mejor amigo de edward, el amor de bella, cuando me entere arme todo esto para q se encontrara

Flash Back

Estaba con Jasper cocinando cuando me pregunto si mañana podría traer SOS dos mejores amigos a casa, me encanto la idea de conocer mas sobre el, así nos conocíamos mucho, es bueno preocuparse por las amistades de tu pareja así que acepte gustosa.

Al día siguiente prepare comida para los chicos y mientras acomodaba la casa sonó el timbre. Cuando abrí me encontré con un ropero con forma de hombre.

_Hola! Soy Emmet tu debes ser Alice! Y me tomo en brazos y me abrazo

_hola! Emmet ¿siempre eres así? Pasen un gusto

Detrás de el lo vi…

No podía ser! Era el chico del que Bela me había contado, lo había visto en fotos, solo q estaba mas grande y…parecia triste, pero mas allá de eso sabia que era el.

_Hola, disculpa a mi hermano, soy Edward , un gusto. Me tendió al mano

Bingo! Algo tenia que hacer…Oh si ya se!

_Hola Edward pasa!. Conteste mas efusiva que de costumbre

Mientras Emmet y Jasper miraban la colección de fútbol, edward permanecía callado, sonreía debes en cuando pero cuando ellos se distrajeron yo actué.

_Dime Edward no querías venir verdad?

_No claro que quería jasper es mi amigo es solo que no estoy de buen humor lo siento.

_Que sucede?

_Hoy es una fecha muy especial?

_Por tu cara no es un cumpleaños

_No es el día en que se fue una persona importante

_escucho, sabes que estudio psicología?

_ja, eso me vendría bien. Pasa que hoy se cumplen 7 años que deje de ver a la persona que mas amo después de mi familia.

_(¿dijo amo?, dios esto seria estupendo ya tengo un plana para esto) sigue cuéntame mas…

_Dios, es así, tenia una mejor amiga que el día de su cumpleaños me iba a decir que estaba enamorada de mi pero resulto escuchar que mi ex novia me había dicho que estaba embarazada, me lo dijo pero como no aguanto que yo fuera un cobarde que no supiera que hace y la noticia de mi paternidad se fue y luego de que ella partió toda mi vida fu un infierno, quise buscarla, me di cuenta de que la amaba, lo de el embarazo era mentira así q deje a mi novia y hace 7 malditos años que no la veo y la extraño cada días si es posible pero se q i la viera me odiaría por hacerla sufrir así q decidí dejarla ser feliz sin mi aunque este siendo un desagraciado pudriéndose en el infierno.

Tomo un largo suspiro.

_Eso

_wow…

En ese momento llego Emmet y le dijo que tenían que irse, pero eso bastaba, hablaría con Jasper y el me ayudara o no haría que bella vuelva con el.

Fin flash back

A las dos semanas, ya conocía lo suficiente a edward como para quererlo como hermano, Jasper me propuso casamiento y supe que esa era la patada inicial para mi juego..claro que para eso necesitaría la ayuda de Emmet y Jasper. Operación "trayendo a bella de regreso".


	4. capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4 **

Pov Bella

Lo primero que hicimos fue, dejar las maletas en la casa de Alice, ella insistió en que podíamos quedarnos allí pero decidí alquilar un departamento para estar mas cómodo y no perjudicar la feliz pareja., además de que eran un tantos muy activos sexualmente.

Jasper era un gran amigo, de los que siempre tenia la palabra justa, y cada vez que estaba cerca de el sentía paz, era todo lo que a Alice le faltaba, eso era genial.

Enseguida pudimos conseguir una hermosa casa de dos plantas con jardín, pileta y garaje, donde Rose podía arreglar sus tan preciados autos, era rao, una modelo con pasión por los fieros.

La Primera semana no salimos mucho, yo siempre que podía agregaba algo a mi nuevo libro, Rose mantenía sus autos y una que otra vez alguien le traía alguno, el tiempo restante estábamos con Alice de compras o organizando cosas.

Esta vez nos encontrábamos en el doping con Alice, Jasper, Rose y yo cuando mi torpeza decidió hacerse presente, estábamos en u tienda de cotillos cuando quise bajar un caja y cayo e mi cabeza cortándome la frente, la sangre comenzó a fluir y me dio ganas de devolver el desayuno.

_Ho Bella vamos a casa para curarte

_No Jasper!. La voz de Alice sonó a desesperado. Vamos al hospital, como corresponde, dijo arrastrando las palabras, yo no entendía nada

_hummm, si cielo vamos

Y así nos dirigimos al "hospital California center", para que me cocieran. Cuando llegamos Alice no paraba de saltar, yo me quede sentada esperando que me atenderán, en eso divise lo lejos un hombre o mas bien un intento de hulk! Por lo grande!. Venia hacia mi, podría jurar que conocía esa sonrisa pero no se de donde. El hombre se paro frente a mi demasiado serio para mi gusto, hasta que vio a Rosalie y sonrió a mas no poder, uno mas que se enamoraba de la belleza de mi hermana pero ella solo se sonrojo y tomo de mi mano.

_Hola señorita hoy seré su medico, cuénteme que le sucedió

_bueno días doctor, es que soy demasiado torpe y una caja pesada me ha cortado la frente, pero creo q podría pegarla yo sola no se haga problema.

_De ninguna manera sígame q limpiaremos la herida y la curaremos.

Mientras me curaba el doctor modelo (por lo lindo, por que en serio era lindo solo que no de mi tipo) hablaba con rosalie muy entretenido podría jurar que se gustaban, ella le dijo que llevara su auto y el le dio su teléfono por "cualquier inconveniente",salimos de ahí y Alice nos miraba esperando algo

_estamos bien le digo Rosalie se ha ganado un chico!

Ros solo se sonrojo,

_nada mas pregunto curiosa Alice

_nop! Vamos?

El trayecto a casa fue silencioso, era como que Alice pensaba demasiado, llegamos y cenamos para luego irnos a dormir.

Al otro día temprano sonó el teléfono,

_Diga?

_hummm, hola si se encantaría Rosalie?

_Ho si el doctor verdad?

_Si ja

_ya la llamo doc, adiós

Rosalie atendió el teléfono casi corriendo, wau! Osecico si que le gustaba, estuvo pegada al tubo del teléfono cuchicheando por dos horas, hasta que colgó y me miro seria.

_Me ha invitado a saaalir!, lo he conseguido! Bien por mi a las siete!, dios bella que me pongo!

_vamos rose busquemos algo y arreglémoste mientras me cuentas por que te gusta tanto

así estuvimos toda la tarde, entre risas ropas y maquillaje hasta que elegimos lo adecuado, unas leggins negras con unas botas altas y un suéter azul largo hasta los muslos con bijuteri y todo, era hermosa, tenia la belleza de mi madre.

A las 7 se escucho la bocina de un auto y cuando me asome, vi. un jeep negro hermoso, rose corrió a el y el hombre le abrió la puerta, caballero, así y todo me traía a la memoria a alguien y no se a quien, no importa.


	5. capitulo  5

**Capitulo 5**

Pov Edward.

Ese día me levante mas animado de lo normal, me dirigí al hospital y atendí a todos mis pacientes, el medico allí desde que termine la universidad, la clínica era de mi padre y emmet trabajaba conmigo. Cerca del mediodía a lo llamaron por una urgencia de un golpe, fue y cando regreso tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_que sucede tigre?

_Estoy enamorado hermano

_que? Dios emmet no me asustes ja

_en serio hermano me enamore, es la chica mas linda que conozco! Y la invitare a cenar, tiene una hermana por que no vienes?

_Em, sabes que no quiero ninguna chica

_Ninguna que no sea Be…

_Ya Emmet, entendí, me alegre por ti suerte

Mi hermano sonrió de manera rara, tal vez era por la cena con su chica.

Pov Bella

Había pasado una semana de la salida de Rosalie y ella no paraba de salir con ese chico, ni siquiera sabia su nombre, porque ella venia tarde y yo ya me encontraba acostada al otro día se levantaba temprano y cuando yo lo hacia ya no estaba, me preocupaba que se encariñe ya que deberíamos volver en 5 meses.

Fui a la casa de Alice y la encontré intentando cocinar, pero cuando le dije que la ayudaba el cuchillo resbalo me corto el antebrazo, oh de nuevo al hospital.

Fuimos y Alice sonreía como niña en juguetería, demonios pensé que era mi amiga! Ja, por ahí esta vez me atenida de nuevo el doc, pero no fue así.

Estaba sentada en la sala de espera dándole la espalda a la puerta, cuando Alice quedo estática en su lugar, y lo escuche

_Bueno señorita, soy el doctor Cullen, dígame en que puedo ayudarla

No quería voltear reconocía esa voz así fuera lo ultimo que oyera, estaba petrificada, va, mi mente, por que mi cuerpo volteo enseguida así no se lo ordene y lo vi., era…hermoso… un momento dije hermoso? No, no, era un ángel.

Traía unos zapatos negros charolados, un pantalón negro de vestir, una camisa que en el bolsillo decía "Doctor Edward Cullen" (dos era el) llevaba los tres primeros botones desabrochado y podía ver asomar su pecho marcado, que ganas de… BASTA BELLA!

Ese cabello igual de desordenado, esos ojos esmeralda y esa sonrisa…era le mismo edward que quedo aquí pero solo que sus rasgos eran mas de hombre, cuando me voy abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente

Bella… susurro.

Edward. Sin mas me levante y me dirigí casi corriendo hacia la puerta, escuche a Alice pero trastabille con algo sobre el suelo y cerré los ojos esperando el impacto uno, dos, tres, cuatro.. O vamos no era tan alto, o a caso morí?

Te encuentras bien…?

Abrí los ojos y me choque con su mirad curiosa, edward me tenia aferrada de la cintura firmemente pero ni sentía sus brazos solo notaba un cosquilleo ahí por donde pasaban.

_Suéltame.

_Si lo siento, me soltó rápido.

_no tendría que estar aquí.

_No espera isabella. Me había dicho isabella?. Me voltee.

_tienes que curarte el brazo vamos, después podrás irte.

Entre mirando de reojo a Alice que tena cara rara.

_Nunca pensé en volverte a ver

_yo tampoco, pero no será por mucho

_donde estas?

_vinimos por la boda de Alice, luego nos vamos

_Alice? La diseñadora la novia de Jasper?

_si es mi mejor amiga la conoces?

_Si, jasper es mi mejor amigo, siempre hablo con ella

_ alice!

_Listo

_Gracias Adiós

_bella, en serio me gustaría charla contigo de muchas cosas.

_A no cullen, limítate a seguir con tu vida.

Y salí. NOTA MENTAL: torturar hasta matar a Alice Brandon!


	6. capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 **

Pov edward

Llegue al hospital mas temprano ya que Emmet quería salir con su chica y yo tome su trabajo, era un milagro verlo enamorado.

Me llamaron para guardia que una chica se había cortado, cuando camine hacia allí me sentí extrañamente nervioso, deje la carpeta sobre el escritorio y la secretaria me señalo quien era la chica estaba entretenida hablando con alguien y em aclare la garganta.

_Bueno señorita, soy el doctor Cullen, dígame en que puedo ayudarla.

En serio me hubiera gustado ayudarla en lo que fuera, volteo y su olor me impregno la nariz, no podía ser, era bella…abrio esos orbes chocolates sin poder creerlo que pensé que vería su alma.

Era hermosa, mi recuerdo no le hacia justicia, tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura, me dieron ganas de tocarlo, estaba ligeramente maquillada, con una blusa color hueso una pollera donde se podía notar sus kilométricas piernas (creo q se me estaba cayendo la mandíbula de tanto mirarla) y unos suecos a juego.

No podía creer que fuera ella, e dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la salida, cuando la vi. tropezar, me di cuenta de que jamás dejaría q le hicieran daño, nunca, nadie, ni siquiera yo, recorrí todo el espacio con solo dos zancadas y la atrape antes de estrellara contra el suelo, en cuando la tome por la cintura un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza instalando una incontrolable picazón en mis labios, ella se mordió el labio y me pidió que la soltara, era obvio, no quería verme.

_Suéltame.

_Si lo siento, mela solté rápido, quería presionarla.

_no tendría que estar aquí.

_No espera isabella. Tenia que encontrar la manera de que se quedara, no podía estar sin ella, la necesitaba, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo fuera por recompensarle su amor.

_tienes que curarte el brazo vamos, después podrás irte…

Caminamos hacia el consultorio, creo q no reaccione debido a la impresión del momento, no sabia que decir, había esperado años por esto y me tomaba por sorpresa, me limite a actuar normal, después pensaría en algo.

Nunca pensé en volverte a ver. solté sin pensarlo

_yo tampoco, pero no será por mucho. (acaso se iría) u extraño dolor se instalo en mi pecho

_donde estas?

_vinimos por la boda de Alice, luego nos vamos.

_Alice? La diseñadora la novia de Jasper?. Ella la conocía? Pero…

_si es mi mejor amiga la conoces?. Que grande era Dios!, ahora entendía todo, cuando yo le conté la historia a Alice ella ya lo sabia solo quería comprobarlo, y me ayudo. Eso quería decir que tenia una aliada.

_Si, jasper es mi mejor amigo, siempre hablo con ella.

_ alice! (podría jurar que la escuche gruñir

_Listo. Por hoy era suficiente necesitaba pensar en algo rápido.

_Gracias Adiós

_bella, en serio me gustaría charla contigo de muchas cosas. Necesitaba hesitaba saber si había formado una vida, si aun me quería.

_A no cullen, limítate a seguir con tu vida. Me había llamado Cullen? Eso sonó despectivo.

Se levanto y salio, vi. a Alice sentada sonriéndome mientras bella no la veía, se paro y me dijo.

_El primer paso es el mas difícil y ya lo diste, si necesitas saber algo, sabes donde estoy edward, no lo estropees esta vez.

Y corrió junto a bella.

Deje todo lo que tenia y me fui a mi casa, necesitaba pensar. Me tire a la cama y pensé durante horas. después de tantas vueltas lo decidí, no dejaría que bella se vaya, quería que sea mi mujer, quería ser yo la que la tomara de la mano, jamás volvería a separarme de ella, estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de Isabella Swan, y solo una persona podía ayudarme a conquistarla


	7. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7 **

Pov Bella

Dios, esto no me pude pasar a mi! Necesito desaparecer, habian pasado dos semanas de lo de edward y todavía soñaba con el. Pero no podia irme Rosalie se nebaga a contarme de su chico decia q le daba vergüenza hasta decidi que lo invitaria a llame y acorde que vivniera en una cena sopresa a las 19:00 hs

Tocaron el timbre.

Voy! Anuncio rosalie

…que haces aquí Emmet?

_Emmet? No podia ser. Me asomoe y no vi a Emmet solo a el Doc de la clinica, un momento yo conosco esos hoyuelos! Emmet!, no puede ser pero yo no lo recordaba asi

_Diiste Emmet rose?

_hummm, si Bella, por eso no queria contarte, pense q no me dejarias verlo por se el hermano de Edward

Lo mire dos segundo y hablo

Hola belli Bu! No me vas a abrazar?

Corri y lo abrase lo mas fuerte q pude, lo habia extrañado tanto!

_Em por dios que te paso, estas hermoso!

_Hey Belli no digas eso tu hermana se pondra celosa! Yo solo tengo ojos para ella, además mi hermano quiere comerte asi q yo no miro!

_Emmet! Pasa! Por que no me dijiste?

_no queria poner en aprieto a Rosi!

_Rosi? Ja pasa Em cuentame!

Cenamos y hablamos por horas, me contó q estudio medicina, que estaba cansado que le dijeran que era un flacuchon y se anoto en el gimnasio y bueno ahí teniamos los resultados. Me contó como estaba Esme y Carlise y me fue inevitable por su sobrino

_Y como te trata ser tio?

_Me miro serio…NO bella no hay bebe, nunca lo hubo

_pero…

_eso es algo que debes hablar con quie corresponda,yo por otra parte (volvio a sonreir) queria pedirte la aprobacion para pedirte que Rosi sea mi novia

_Que?

Rose empezó gritar y a besarlo por toda la cara

_Em, en serio me encanta que te guste mi hermana

_no me gusta, la amo.

_pero en 4 meses nos vamos

_quiero quedarme Bella, con el

_pero rose..

_bella tu puedes quedarte tambien, empieza de nuevo aquí, vuelve donde todo empezo.

_Lo siento Rose no

_Bella, yo lo amo

_Lo lamento Rose esta decidido

Rosalie comenzo a llorar "te odio Bella" y corrio escaleras arriba. Quede petrificada, que habia echo?

_Deja Bella yo voy pero por favor piensalo y creo lo unico que puede hacer que te quedes es saber como fue todo y hablar con ese que esta en el hospital. Y subio con rose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Pov Bella

No dormí en toda la noche y en las tres siguientes, no sabia que hacerlo tal vez si pero no me animaba. Alice me llamaba todos los días para recordarme que la única solución era hablar con Edward, no quería, tenia miedo, pero lo haría por Rosalie. Ella quería quedarse con Emmet y yo no podía seguir huyendo de la realidad. Seguía enamorada de Edward, desde ese día del hospital, soñaba con el y pensaba en el todo el día, necesitaba aclarar todo y seguir con mi vida, necesitaba escuchar de su boca una vez mas que no me amaba y seguiría sin mas, me iría y dejaría que rose se quede.

Me levante corriendo de la cama y salí directo hacia mi auto

_Bella, bella! Donde vas grito rose.

_a hablar con alguien rose, no me tardo.

_Bells…no creo q sea bueno que vayas en pijama a ningún lado

Me observe y me golpee mentalmente, estaba tan solo con un pijama, no podía ir así, Subí, me duche y pase 30 mint buscando que ponerme ¿Por qué hacia eso?, demonios si sabia porque lo hacia NOTA MENTAL: deja de ser tan idiota bella!.

Una vez que me decidí por una blusa blanca unos jeans claros y unos suecos a tono salí de ahí, me subí a mi auto y me dirigí a la casa de edward…¿y donde vivía edward? Dios Bella! NOTA MENTAL: intenta no comportante tan idiota cuando lo veas.

Lame a Alice, ella era la única q podía ayudarme, realmente tenia que estar desesperada para dejar que Alice me ayudara en esto, seguramente mañana saldría en la portada del diario mas vendido de California.

_Holaaa

_Alice! Necesito tu ayuda

_Mande Belli

_Necesito…hummm…

_Haaaaaa haaaaa haaaaa dios iras?

_a donde?

_ ho esta bien como quieras, hagamos de cuenta que no me di por aludida

_… ( a veces no entendía porque éramos amigas)

_de mi casa cinco manzanas abajo en la esquina, Calle 121, altura 3433, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

_(si ahora recuerdo porque era mi amiga) si dime Allí

_Llevas la lencería negra o roja?

_que?

_digo porque son las mas lindas

_pero… Alice!

Se escucho la risa musical de Alice y colgó, Demonios! Como me iba a preguntar eso…¿Cuál llevaba?.. No, q dices bella!

Conduje hasta la calle 121 y era una manzana llenas de casas preciosas, todas con jardín y pileta, el debería haberse mudado, esta no era la casa de Esme y Carlise. Baje la velocidad buscando la altura, la encontré en la placa decía "3433 Dr. Edward Cullen". Aparque justo enfrente y respire hondo, podía hacerlo…no, no podía. Me faltaba el aire, pero antes de pensarlo mis pies reaccionaron solos y bajaron del auto, había llegado el momento de aclarar algunas verdades.


	9. Capitulo 9

Pov Edward

Recién terminaba de hacer ejercicio así que me fui a dar una ducha, mientras lo hacia sonó el timbre, diablos, tenia q bajar, me habían dicho que llegarían unos medicamentos.

Cerré el grifo me envolví una toalla en la cadera y baje rápido, como estaba mojado casi me caigo al segundo escalón pero logre abrir la puerta sin romperme ningún hueso.

Cuando lo hice vi. una cabellera marrón dándome la espalda, me quede sin aire pero tenia q obligarme a reaccionar normal aunque mi diosa estuviera en frente mió con el cabello suelto, una blusa blanca ceñida al cuerpo y unos jeans que me dejaban imaginar sus kilométricas piernas, ¿Cómo seria pasar las manos por ellas?, _ubícate edward!_

__¿_Si?

Bella se volvió y me miro con los ojos como platos recorriendo mi cuerpo, una pequeña sonrisa jugo en mis labios.

_a.. a… yo…hmmm. Hola

_Hola quieres pasar?

_Si, no, vale como sea

_Pasa

Me hice a un lado para que pasara y la vi admirar la casa

_Comiste?

_que? No, no todavía.

_perfecto, preparare cena para dos.

_no pero..

_te traeré algo de tomar

Me dirigí a la cocina, mis manos temblaban, ¿que la habrá echo venir hasta aquí? Dios esa chica me traía loco. Volví y la encontré en el sofá mirando mi foto donde estaba en Paris con Emmet.

_Fue cuando nos recibimos, decidimos disfrutar un poco.

_ho, es muy linda.

Me senté a su lado pasando un brazo por el sillón

_Dime, no es que no me halague tu visita, me sorprende , desde el hospital que…

_Vine a hablar contigo.

_Sobre?

_el pasado

_dime

_no tu dime

_que quieres que te diga?

_Todo! Tu punto de vista, quiero la historia completa para poder cerrarla y volver a mi ciudad.

Una opresión se instalo en mi pecho no quería que se vaya, la amaba.

_Bien. Cenemos y te contare todo.

_No edward, ahora.

_Es mi condición.

_esta bien.

_vamos a la cocina la cena estará lista en 10 mint.

Mientras poníamos la mesa nadie hablaba pero no era porque no queríamos, inconcientemente estábamos jugando a "te miro y no me miras". No podía apartar la vista de ella, era sumamente hermosa, estaba decidido, quería que ella fuera mía.

Nos sentamos y recién ahí me di cuenta de que había llegado el momento, tenia que decirle todo a Bella incluso mis sentimientos.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Pov Edward.

_Espero que te guste la comida

_Ho si a decir verdad esta deliciosa.

_Cosa que tuve que aprender para poder vivir solo.

_Por que te fuiste de lo de Esme?

_Después de que te fuiste anda fue igual, necesitaba tiempo para mi

_La verdad no se que ocurrió desde que me fui, estoy aquí para saberlo.

_tienes razón.

Luego de que te fuiste, corri a casa completamente confundido, no entendía nada, todo había pasado muy rápido (Bella me miraba fijo, buscando algo de mentira en lo que decía, no lo encontraría), pase casi una semana en mi habitación, no dejaba entrar a nadie, necesitaba pensar, luego de eso llegue a una conclusión

_Cual?

_Déjame terminar. Ella solo asintió.

No podía hacer nada así supiera lo que me pasaba, así que me limite a estudiar y a dedicarme a "Mi hijo" (dije haciendo comillas con los dedos). Bella abrió mas los ojos y vi dolor en su mirada. Eso era lo que la motivo a irse

Luego de tres meses, quise acompañar a Tania su primera ecografía pero ella no me dejo así que le pregunte a Jessica la fecha y el horario de su consulta y me dispuse a ir de sorpresa, no era por ella, era por el bebe pero desde ahí nada fue igual.

Flash back

Buenas tarde señorita me diría en donde se atiende Tania Denali? Soy su pareja y llego tarde (mentí)

_Si consultorio 9

Camine hasta ubicar la puerta y cuando puse la mano en la perrilla escuche discutir a Tania con el doctor, no se por que pero me quede estático escuchando.

_No puedo ahora James, la semana que viene te traeré el resto

_No cariño no hay resto, quiero todo ahora o tendrás que encontrar la manera de pagarme

_Ho vamos James no te cuesta nada trucar esa ecografía, o sácasela a alguien no me importa

_Si lo se Tania, pero quiero mi pago y te quedaras sin Cullen…

_Esta bien, que quieres?

_Si no hay dinero, tal vez una revolcada no estaría mal

_Okay, pero si edward se entera de que todo esto es falso, te quedaras sin hombría lo oíste?

_Ja claro nena, tu solo cuida a tu falso bebe

_ja bebe, dios que asco, mira si voy a deformar mi cuerpo por una criatura!

Me quede helado, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la salida, subí a mi auto y no supe a donde iba, solo una frase sonaba en mi cabeza "falso bebe", conduje sin rumbo hasta que frene sin saber por que, me encontraba en frente de tu casa…me senté en tu porches, tal vez esperaba que abrieras la puerta y me abrasaras como antes, eso no iba a pasar, tu te habías ido y lo que mas daño me hacia era saber que, yo te amaba y no supe aceptarlo.

Después todo fue un caos, me fui para poder intentar superar tu partida pero nunca lo logre.

Fin flash back

Bella tenia lagrimas sobre su mejilla, intento hablar pero no le salieron las palabras, me pare y fui hasta su lado, ella se paro en cuanto me encontraba cerca

_Por que no me buscaste?

_Te fuiste por mi culpa, si te iba a buscar te hubiera lastimado mas, no sabia que era lo que podía darte.

_Amor, me hubieras dado amor edward…

_sabes que hay algo que no te conte…

_dime

_esta mal usada mi frase "te amaba", eso es tiempo pasado, y no corresponde, yo se sigo amando…

_Edward…

_No, solo déjame intentar algo

Se quedo quieta mientras me acercaba, quería besarla, lo haría … y lo hice.

La bese como si me llevara el diablo, con una mezcla de emociones juntas pero solo una firme, amor

Para mi sorpresa ella me alejo.

_No vuelvas a hacer Edward, no vuelvas a besarme si yo no te lo pido.

_Pero…

_No! me hagas esto!

_hacerte que bella yo solo te dije la verdad

_exacto! Crees que puedes venir decirme que me amas y esperar a que corra a tus brazos cuando llore 7 años por ti!, día y noche, te necesitaba, siempre te necesite y ahora vienes y me dices esto!, no edward basta!

_bella tu me pediste la verdad y yo te la dije, no me eches la culpa de que seas tan cobarde para no aceptar que me sigues amando!

_No, no, cállate! Yo no te amo!

En ese momento se escucho un fuerte ruido y se corto la luz, bella salto en su lugar y grito

L siguiente que se escucho fue lluvia, llovía como si el mundo fuera a colapsar

_Tengo que irme (corrió hacia la puerta y salio)

_No bella, te mojaras (la seguí)

La vi. correr por el jardín pero un trueno sonó y se quedo inmóvil, corri hasta ella y la lleve de nuevo a casa, la tormenta no cedía, seria una noche muy larga …


	11. Capitulo 11

_Capitulo 11_

_**Fui a mi cuarto para ponerle el agua calenté a Bella y buscarle algo de ropa mía para que se ponga, desde chico sabia que ella tenia terror a las tormentas, el día en que murió su madre, hubo una enorme, casi igual que a la de ahora, a lo sumo estaríamos dos días aca…Dos días con Bella, eso seria suficiente para probar que ella sigue sintiendo lo mismo.**_

_**Escuche un ruido abajo y pensé que Bella podía haberse ido así que cerré el agua y baje así mojado como estaba, comenzaba a tener frió pero bella era mas importante. Cuando baje la vi sentada en el sofá.**_

_**_Te ha pasado algo? Escuche un ruido**_

_**_no, creo q vino de la cocina pero no me animo a ir.**_

_**_si , si claro, yo voy**_

_**E dirigí a la cocina y vi todos los platos y vaso en el suelo y la ventana de la cocina abierta, cielos pensé, la vajilla de Esme. Camine para cerrara pero una ráfaga de viento golpeo de nuevo unos vaso y cayeron al suelo, quise cerrar la ventana pero Bella entro corriendo y la vi resbalar, inmediatamente solté todo lo que tenia en la mano e intente agarrarla, para nuestra mala suerte caímos los dos al suelo **_

_**_Lo siento tanto, discúlpame**_

_**Bella comenzó a reír**_

_**_Que es tan gracias?**_

_**_Ja ja ja ja ja ja, que terminaste de romper todos los vaso por agarrarme**_

_**_jaja bueno, es tu culpa así que me acompañaras al centro comercial a comprar mas**_

_**_O si claro Cullen sueña**_

_**_me estas negando algo?**_

_**_por supuesto Eddie! Jaja**_

_**_no me digas así Belli bu!**_

_**_Hey! eso no se vale**_

_**_ja vamos ven cambiémonos de ropa**_

_**_yo no tengo ropa edward**_

_**_te prestare algo mió**_

_**Nos levantamos y la guié escaleras arriba, de repente carraspeo, la mire y estaba sonrojada**_

_**_que sucede**_

_**Miro y me percate que teníamos las manos unidas**_

_**_Ho (pero no la solté, se sentía tan bien)**_

_**_Bella, yo.. Quería pedirte perdón, por haberte dicho todo de golpe, se que fue algo muy importante para vos, pero en serio necesitaba decirte lo que siento.**_

_**_pero no tenias que mentir para que te crea**_

_**_mentir en que?**_

_**_tu no me amas edward, nunca lo hiciste**_

_**En ese momento me invadió al ira, como me podía decir que yo o la amaba, había abierto mi corazón en un acto de amor y ella creyó que era mentira, nada cambiaria, ella se iría y yo volvería a estar solo.**_

_**_esa es mi habitación , el agua esta encendida y hay algo de ropa en el buro. (me di vuelta y me fui hasta mi sala e musica, una lagrima amenazaba con salir.**_

_**_Espera edward, hablemos, ven.**_

_**No la escuche y seguí mi camino me senté en el sillón con las manos a los lados de mi cabeza, peor que a mi?, por primera vez había decidido decirle la verdad y ella lo tomaba como si nada, maldita vida, maldito pasado!**_

_**_Edward…**_

_**No reaccione. Escuche que se acercaba**_

_**_Ve cámbiate y déjame solo, estaré bien. Me levanté y me dirigí a los ventanales.**_

_**_Ho Edward, dime que sucede, por favor no me gusta verte llorar. Los Ángeles no lloran**_

_**Me voltee y la encare.**_

_**_Por que me haces esto Isabella?**_

_**_no entiendo**_

_**_Por que no me dejas amarte?, porque no me crees? ¡Maldita sea te estoy diciendo que te amo y nunca deje de hacerlo!**_

_**_Me protejo edward**_

_**_De que ?**_

_**_De todo, intente durante 7 años formar una barrara para dejar de amarte y ahora vienes aquí y me dices esto y eso 7 años de esfuerzo se van al caño, porque te miro y vuelvo a sentir todo ese amor adentro! Me da miedo que todo esto salga mal, me jure jamás volver y ahora estoy contigo encerrada en esta casa!**_

_**_Confía en mi Bella, déjame amarte**_

_**Suspiro, bajo la cabeza y volvió a subirla para mirarme de otra manera.**_

_**_Bésame edward**_

_**_Que?**_

_**_Quiero que me beses, no era eso lo que querías, adelante bésame**_

_**_No, no quiero que sea así**_

_**Me tomo del cuello y me beso ella, dude en responderle pero me venció al necesidad, la necesitaba, mas que a cualquier otra cosa.**_

_**Pase mis brazos por su pequeña cintura todavía mojada y ella enredo sus manos en mi cabello tirando de el. Me di la vuelta y la pegue contra la pared amoldándome a su cuerpo, Bella comenzó a besar mi cuello, con desesperación, besaba, lamía, y succionaba, me estaba volviendo loco.**_

_**Pase las manos por debajo de su blusa blanca para acariciarla por debajo de la misma, ella tomo mi camiseta (que me había puesto para cenar) y la saco por mi cabeza lentamente, la vi morderse el labio mientras observaba mi pecho y tirar la camiseta a algún sitio.**_

_**Me despoje de su blusa y admire su cuerpo semi desnudo, comencé a besarle el cuello y los hombros, escucharla gemir era el mejor sonido que escuche en mi vida, con una mano desabroche sus sostén y enrede sus piernas en mi cintura**_

_**_Edward…**_

_**_Dime que me detenga Bella, pídeme que pare!**_

_**_No haré eso…solto en un jadeo**_

_**_Por dios Bella hazlo ahora o después no lo lograre murmure antes de morderle el cuello**_

_**_Soltó un fuerte gemido y metió la mano entre nosotros hasta mis pantalones que intentaban no romperse con la presión que ejercía mi erección. Apretó mi Prominente bulto y jadeo**_

_**_No quiero que pares Edward, te necesito conmigo…amame.**_

_**Sin mas camine ente tropezones con ella encima hasta mi habitación, mientras nos fundíamos en un apasionado beso. Ya no había vuelta atrás…**_

_**Entre en mi habitación y nos coloque sobre la cama con ella debajo mió, sin que soporte un solo gramo de mi peso, comencé besarla por el abdomen hasta la línea de la cintura de su pantalón, bella se retorció debajo mió**_

_**Aun con pantalón puesto abrí sus piernas y me coloque entre ellas, volví a subir para besarla y muy lentamente comencé a restregarme contra ella, creando una fricción insoportable**_

_**_Dios edward…**_

_**_mmmm, fue mi única respuesta mientras me restregaba un poco mas fuerte y mordía su cuello**_

_**Deje de restregarme y me dirigí a desabrochar sus pantalones, los saque junto con su ropa interior, me separe para admirarla una vez mas, sus labio se encontraban hinchados de tantos besos.**_

_**Baje muy despacio esparciendo besos mariposas hasta tu intimidad , mientras bella o dejaba de jadear, enredo sus mano en mi cabello para intentar subirme pero no la deje y metí mi lengua en su intimidad, la escuche gemir fuerte, una sonrisa se asomo en mis labios de saber que era yo el que provocaba eso.**_

_**Seguí con mi trabajo hasta que la escuche empezar respirar erráticamente**_

_**_Ed.. Ya… dios…cerca…**_

_**Seguí y con un par de lamidas mas Bella tubo su primer orgasmo, el primero de mucho Esta noche.**_

_**Subí y la bese apasionadamente pero ella me volteo y quedo a ahorcajadas de mi**_

_**_No mi amor, no hace falta que lo devuelvas**_

_**_pero…**_

_**_esta noche es para ti ya me tocara mas adelante (solté sonriendo)**_

_**Ella sonrió y comenzó a desabrochar mis pantalones, con un movimiento rápido y un poco de mi ayuda volaron juntos con mis bóxer lejos de la cama**_

_**Bella mientras me besaba comenzó a bajar su mano hasta, mi erección y comenzó a masajearla**_

_**_Dios Bella…solte en un jadeo**_

_**_Quieres que me deten… ga… mi amor? Solo dilo**_

_**_de…det…deten… demonios sigue bella no pares**_

_**sonrió contra mis labios y aumento el ritmo, hasta hacerme alcanzar el cielo, pero mientras todavía tenia espasmo por mi orgasmo ella se coloco sobe mi pene y bajo hasta introducirlo todo, solté un gruñido ronco y la tome por las caderas para comenzar a embestirla lentamente.**_

_**Tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me levanto para quedarnos sentados, recargue mi espalda en la cabecera de la cama y aumente mi ritmo, cuando estábamos a punto de llegar recordé que no estaba usando preservativos, no es que a mi me molestara pero tal ves a ella si**_

_**_Be..lla, no aguanto mas y no tengo preservativo**_

_**_Y tomo pastillas edward, sigue…no pares…**_

_**La tome fuerte de la cintura y aumente mis embestidas hasta casi perder el ritmo y empujar como podia**_

_**_Edward, mas… mas…**_

_**Coloque mis manos alrededor de su cara**_

_**_Te amo**_

_**_te amo. Soltó casi sin aire y nos llego el fin, nos golpeo el mas fuerte orgasmo.**_

_**La deposite muy bélicamente sobre la cama dejando pequeños besos por toda su cara, me recosté a su lado y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello.**_

_**_Estas Bien? **_

_**_Mejor que nunca. Soltó con una risa.**_

_**_Ja, no creas que te soltare a la primera princesa…**_

_**_Ojala no sea asi…pero ed…**_

_**_No, por favor, no ahora**_

_**Y la volví a besar, estaba listo para la segunda ronda**_

_**Así seguimos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, amándonos.**_


	12. Capitulo 12

Pov Bella

Me desperté cuando sonó i celular, mire la pantalla y era un mensaje de Alice…

"_Belli por favooor! Llámame, donde estuviste?"_

¿Qué hora eran?, me gire y me tome con el ángel mas lindo que vi en mi vida, Edward dormía tranquilo con su brazo rodeándome la cintura.

Delinee su mandíbula con mi dedo y sonrió

_mmm

_Buenos Días

_ja excelentes (abrió los ojos dedicándome una mirada de cariño.

_Creo que es tarde, debería irme

_no, no aun quédate un rato mas

_pero…tenemos una vida fuera de esta cama sabes?

_no importa mi vida si no es contigo bella…

_Edward, en serio estoy feliz y no me arrepiento de lo que paso a noche, pero todavía tengo cosas que pensar

_Pero me darás la oportunidad de conquistarte

_jaja, vamos lindo, levantemos y demoños una ducha

_juntos?

_tal vez…si te apuras…

Me levante sin cohibirme por estar desnuda y me dirigí al baño lo mire por mi hombro y me sonrió con picardía, tal vez era bueno despertarnos de una mejor forma…

La ducha duro mas de premeditado, ya que edward tenia otras intenciones además de bañarnos y yo no me opuse, realmente, se sentía cómodo estar con el, era tan delicado, tan cuidadoso, tan…hombre.

Desayunamos entre risas hasta que tocaron el timbre Edward me miro sorprendido pero se dirigió a la puerta

Ho.. Lo escuche decir

_Edward tienes que ayudarme ayer hubo tormenta y no se donde esta bella, no apareció en toda la noche y hoy le mande mensajes peo no me contesto…Era Alice, había largado toda esa información de golpe y yo la procese tarde por que cuando asimile lo que dijo estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta mirándome con ojos picaros.

_Alice..dijo edward, no me diste tiempo a decirte que bella estaba aquí

_si, lo veo…

_tenia que decir algo…Ho Alice perdón por no contestar el mensaje me distraje

_ho claro belli, me doy cuenta, sonrió triunfante

_Bueno, puedes quedarte Alice, estábamos desayunando. Acoto edward

_Claro, un café no estaría mal, como pasaron la tormenta?

_bien. Dijimos al unísono.

Termine mi desayuno lo mas tranquila que pude aunque no fue mucho ya que Alice no se cansaba de hacer preguntas con doble sentido, y edward solo sonreía mientras yo me ponía de todos lo rojos posibles.

_Bella, te espero en el auto. Comento Alice saliendo por la puerta.

_Bueno. Me dirigí a edward. Creo que hasta aquí, nos…hablamos .

_Edward me miro y me dio su mejor sonrisa torcida para luego besarme como si quisiera engullirme, en serio este hombre quería matarme, metió su lengua en mi boca sin pedir permiso pero yo no me negué, si seguíamos así, creo q le diría a Alice que se vaya.

_Te llamare, lo prometo. Me dijo una vez que se separo, yo solo asentí, no confiaba en mi voz.

Salí de ahí y e subí en el auto con al Alice, que dios me ayude…

_¿pasaste la noche con el?, ¿hicieron el amor? ¿fue solo sexo o algo mas? ¿en que quedaron después de esto? ¿te beso? ¿por que? ¿que vas a hacer bella?…solo Alice todo de sopetón. Después de unos segundos conteste

_Si, si, algo mas, en que me llamaría, si, por que quería despedirse como cualquier persona normal y no tengo la mas jodida idea…

_Ho bueno… ¿Qué?..¿hiciste el amor con el?

_Si. Murmure bajito

_Ho por dios, madre de todos los jodidos dioses de la cama!, cuéntame todo tigresa!

_Alice! No te contare nada!

_Si lo haras…

Y así fe le conté todo, bueno, casi, algunas cosas me las guarde solo para mi y después de parar en un bar a almorzar y charlar durante horas llegamos juntas a la conclusión que era momento de darme una oportunidad pero muy despacio.

La semana no paso sin mas altercados, acepto la charla con Rose que le tuve que contar todo y para mi sorpresa se puso por demás de contenta

Edward me llamo a la noche del mismo día que me fui de su casa y quedamos q el viernes iríamos a cenar, pero así y todo me siguió mandando mensajes toda la semana.

El viernes llego y mi casa era un caos, no sabia que ponerme, ni como peinarme, nada! esto no me pasaba pero dios parecía una niña

Lame a Alice y le dije que de pasada me comprara un vestido en el centro comercial.

Cuando vino me subió casi a la rastra a mi habitación y junto con rose comenzaron a arreglarme, Rose me maquillo con un muy prolijo delineado negro sobre los ojos, muy poco rubor y un labial rojo sangre que resaltaba mas mi pálida piel que según Alice era perfecta, puaj!

Cuando me mire al espejo enfundada en el vestido que Alice me dio no lo podia creer, era negro con solo una tira de encaje cruzada, con la espalda descubierta (por lo que no llevaba sostén), completamente ceñido al cuerpo y con unos zapatos rojos de infarto.

En ese preciso instante sonó el timbre, Alice Bajo corriendo y se la escudo recibir a edward, era el momento, me sudaban las manos, porque me pasaba esto a mi!, baje con mucho cuidado la escalera y lo vi…

Traía una camisa negra que dejaba ver sus perfectos músculos un pantalón de vestir gris y unos zapatos negros junto con un saco gris en su mano. Su cabello lucia mojado y alborotado, se me hizo agua la boca de saber que pase mis dedos por el y por otros lugares… Me miro con la boca abierta y Una voz de hombre rompió nuestra burbuja.

Hei Edward, cierra la boca que entrara una mosca y guarda a Eddie para mas tarde!, si ese era Emmet. Escuche gruñir a Edward y me tendió la mano

_No le hagas caso a Emmet, esta hermosa cielo

_gracias, tu también, respondí bajito.

_Lista, me dedico una sonrisa picara, lo hará dicho con doble intención? De todos modos lo estaba.

_Ajam

Saludamos a todos muy cortésmente y edward me ayudo a subir a su auto

_A donde vamos?

_A un lugar cerca del lago

_ho, bonito

_ja espero que te guste todo lo que prepare para ti

Eso era seguro…


	13. Capitulo 13

Pov Bella

Estaciono el auto justo en el estacionamientos privados del muelle, lo mire confundida pues que yo supiera no habia ningun restorante ahí pero el bajo confiado y me abrio la puerta dandome la mano para bajar del auto.

_Llegamos. Dijo tomado mi mano

_ha, y a donde?

_a nuestra cita

_ho. Fue mi brillante respuesta

_ja ja vamos Bella, sigueme te gustara

Caminamos por el muelle hasta cruzarnos con un policia o algo de seguridad

_Bueno dias señor cullen

_Buenos dias señor anderson podemos pasar ya?

_si señor , le recuerdo que a las 23:00 hs empieza la fiesta

_si claro ahí estaremos

Con eso, nos dejo pasar y edward subio a un…bote? Pero que demonios. Me dio la mano y aunque dudaba subi, cuando entramos no lo podia creer estaba todo levemente iluminado con velas, habia una mesa bajita con un mantel rojo y comida, todo estaba perfectamente decorado, WOW!, si qeuse habia esmerado.

_edward esto es…

_demaciado, cursi,feo, empalagoso,apresurado..?

_perfecto. Murmure y le di una sonrisa para que supiera q hablaba en serio

_Me alegro que te guste, tenia miedo de que te pareciera mucho o poco. Ven cenemos antes de la fiesta

_espera, que fiesta?

_Una que hay en el salon del muelle y asistiremos

_pero yo no… y me cayo con un beso tierno

_Te dije que estabas hermosa?

_he?.. O si claro con azucar estaria bien. No pensaba bien lo que decia después de ese beso.

_Vamos a cenar

Nos sentamos en los almohadones que habia y cenamos mientras charlabamos de nuestro tiempo separados, que hizo cada uno, el trabajo y algunas miradas complices.

El pequeño aparato a un lado del sillon sono y edward me dijo que era hora de la fiesta, hice berrinche como niña pequeña pero en cuanto sonrio torcido accedi gustosa, (entre nosotras me habia prometido una recompensa por acompañarlo se imaginan? Edward + recompensa = -)

Cuando ingresamos por la puerta principal me quede pasmada, era hermoso, todo estaba decorado en tonos dorados y blancos, habia mucha gente vestida elegante como nosotros y muchos mozos, , habia una barra, mesas y hasta un cantante en el escenario principal

Edward tomo mi brazo y nos anuncio con el hombre de la puerta.

_Edward Cullen y compania.

_Ho buenas tardes Dr. Cullen es su novia?

Yo me atragante

_No, solo una amiga,

_Claro pasen su mesa es la numero 7

Cuando edward dijo "amiga" senti una opresión el pe pecho, pero no dije nada, si vamas al caso solo habiamos tenido sexo una vez y fui yo la que le dije que necesitaba tiempo, pero porque me quejaba?

Nos sentamos con otras dos parejas, Angela , Ben y Embry y Sam. Charlamos hasta que edward quiso bailar

Nos paramos y comenzo una música lenta, el poso sus manos en mi cuntura y to sobre sus hombros, la pista estaba llena de parejas par mi sorpresa, nuestro caso no era ese.

_Como te sientes? Dijo susurrando sobre mi cuello, apoyando su frente en el

_mmm

_y eso es?

_bien, lo siento estaba distraida

_con que cielo?

_Con las parejas

_Ajam… dijo mirandome a los ojos invitandome a que siguiera hablando

_Pienso que esta lleno de parejas y que el hombre de la puerta te pregunto por mi, tal vez yo sobro aquí

_si tu sobras yo tambien

_por que?

_por que no quiero estar en un lugar si no es contigo isabella

Solo lo mire, intentado descubrir algo de mentira en sus hermosos ojos verdes, nada…solo ternura

Seguimos asi, complacidos del cuerpo del otro, por un rato mas hasta que la música cambio rotundamente

…Muy bien, la noche apenas comienza y se viene el baile gente. Escuche a el anfitrion decir

La música comenzo a ser movida edward sonrio

_Quieres seguir bailando?

_esta musica?

_Vamos bella tan solo tenemos 23 no somos viejos

_De acuerdo Cullen

Nos comenzamos a mover al ritmo de la musica, el se movio junto conmigo y mis caderas, yo di una vuelta meneando pero el me retubo dejandome de espaldas a el, se pedo mas a mi con sus manos a mi cintura y comenzo a restregarse.

Lo unico q escuche fue un gemido de mi boca y un gruñido animal de la suya.

Sonrei por verlo asi, y me movi profundizando mas mis movimientos de cadera, el me beso el cuello y murmuro

_Bella, vas a hacer que sufra una combustión

_yo? Pero si tu quisiste jugar..

_Jugar? Eso es lo que quieres Jugar?

_Depende a que, al origami seguro que no…

Y con eso tomo de mi mano y me jalo hacia la salida casi corriendo, yo solo sonrie sabia lo que se venia y por alguna exraña razon no me importaba

Alto contenido Sexual por favor no leer si no quiere…gracias

Cuando llegamos al bote, lo di vuelta y lo bese con deseo el me respondio de la misma manera apoyandose sobre la puerta ya cerrada

_No querias jugar Cullen?

_Claro Swan a tu manera o a la mia? Dijo entre cortado

_A la mia dije acariciando su miembro por sobre el pantalon, el gruño y ,e beso con fiereza

Lo empuje hasta dejarlo recostado en gran sillon y comencé a desabrochar sus camisa mienta el intentaba encontrar el cierre de mi vestido

_Este jodido vestido, dijo jadeando

_Tranquilo Cullen, estas apurado?

:Y no sabes cuado dijo jalando el vestido hacia arriba para sacarlo por mi cabeza, lo deje y casi se le caen los ojos al ver que solo tenia una tanga negra de encaje. Quiso tocarme pero se lo impedi y coloque Sus manos sobre su cabeza

_Es a mi manera dije mientas me restregaba contra su ya crecida erección

_NO dijo nada y dejo que lo besara por todo el cuerpo, su cara, cuello, hombros, pecho, abdomen, obligo y..Baje el cierre de su pantalon mientras lo escuchaba jadear, los vole junto son sus boxers

_Bella, no tienes que hacerlo

_yo quiero hacerlo, me muero por hacerlo, porque tu no quiere que lo haga?

_Mi amor yo me muero de ganas por que lo hagas pero para algunas mujeres eso es rebajarse y no quiero que te presiones a nada

_ja traquilo edward solo disfruta. Le sonrei..

_Pero .. Y las palabras murieron en sus labios cuando meti todo su miembro en mi boca, se sentia tan bien, el se apoyo sobre sus codos y miro el espectaculo con la cara retorcida de placer, segui con mi trabajo hasta que lo vi respirar erráticamente y tomarme por la cabeza una vez que apoyaba la suya sobre el sillon. Comenzo a elegir el ritmo de sus movimiento mientras gemia mi nombre desesperado, lo senti tensarse y luego todo termino, largo un grito ahogado y se vació en mi boca, yo feliz y contenta por dejarme darle placer limpie todo y lo bese con fiereza

_Eso fue… asombroso

_asi es…

Se rio y me coloco a ahorcajadas de el

_Estas lista bebe?

_siempre para ti

Entro en mi de un solo golpe, senti placer hasta en la punta de mis cabellos

_Ho por dios…Dije jadeando mientras me movia sobre el

_ dios no bebe, me llamo edward…

Apresuro el ritmo y estaba mas que concentrada en sentirlo cuando nos levanto a ambos y me dejo de bajo de el aun sin salir de mi para seguir embistiendo

_Me toca sabes? Dijo con vos ronca

_Has lo que…hasme lo que quieras dije casi gritando

Me sonrio y salio de mi, lo mire enojada pero el solo me volteo con cuidado, ahí entendi lo que queria

_Llevo queriendo esto desde que te vi con esos jeans ajustados, dijo frotando su erección sobre mi trasero

Me miro pidiendo permiso sabiendo que no a todas las mujeres les gustaba esa clase de sexo, yo solo asenti con una sonrisa, confiaba en el.

Mientras besaba mi cuello entro muy lentamente en mi, para mi sorpresa no hubo dolor solo una ligera presión pero que al instante cambio al mas grande placer, comenzó con el vaivén de sus caderas y de a podo los jadeos se convirtieron el gritos hasta llevarnos al mismísimo cielo en la tierra, salio de mi se recosto en el sillo atrayéndome hacia el

_La primera vez que te vi en el hospital no imagine que terminariamos aca. Dijo besandome la cabeza

_yo menos, a decir verdad todavía no me convenzo

Me tomo entre sus grandes manos y me miro fijamente

_Bella, no sabes lo mal que la pase contigo lejos, y lo tonto que me senti al darme cuenta tarde de todo lo que te amaba pero no me arrepiento si todo eso hoy nos deja aquí, se que dudas de mi, pero por favor deja de pensar solo un momento y vive como si no hubiera mañana

_no puedo edward, asi quiero, ha un mañana y un pasado y en tres meses volvere a Forx y eso no va a cambiar

_estas segura que no puedo hacer nada para convencerte de que te quedes? Y rosalie ? Y Emmet? Ellos se aman

_Ella podra quedarse con el si quiere, este no es mi lugar

_si lo es, junto a todos los que te quieren, tu lugar es junto a mi como el mio junto a ti bella.

_no lo se, en serio estoy muy feliz de estar contigo ahora, aquí, pero todo fue muy rapido y tengo miedo de que golosea algo del momento como una deuda pendiente por habernos separado por años, algo solamente fisico

_no, nose si para ti lo es pero para mi no, yo te amo, eso y que te quedes conmigo es lo unico que tengo claro en este momento

_yo…no se lo que siento edward

_pero la otra noche me dijiste

_si lo dije o no no lo se, estabamos al limite

Edward me miro dolido y se levanto para dirijirse al baño

_Donde vas?

_a darme una ducha, lo siento

Realmente me senti una jodida mierda por hablerle dicho eso, pero no queria ilusionarlo, sabia que lo amaba con el todo mi corazon pero eso no bastaba, ahora nuestra relacion era completamente fisica éramos distintos, no podia dejar que el se metiera de nuevo en mi vida no podia salir lastimada una vez mas.

Nose en que momento me vencio el sueño, solo escuche un despertador y me voltee a ver donde estaba el. La cama estaba vacia, pero no me asuste te sintio olor a café desde afuera asi q me vesti con la camisa de el sali a su encuentro.

_Buen dia. Murmure

_Bueno dias dijo con la cabeza agacha tomando su café.

_como amaneciste. Bela que pregunta estupida, mira su cara, esta completamente enfadado contigo

_bien gracias, me gusta como te queda mi camisa

_te queda mejor a ti

_aunque preferiria verte sin ella… Me miro serio

_tal vez, puedo? Pregunte sentandome su lado

_oh claro lo siento que te sirvo?

_solo café

Me sirvio un café y lo tome muy tranquila pensando en como iniciar esta conversación pero el me miro por dos segundos y hablo

_Quieres terminar con esto no?

_no, no es eo, es solo que creo que si voy a volver no tenog que dejar que las cosas avancen

_por que?

_porque tengo pensado volver

_por que?

_porque quiero seguir con mi vida

_porque?

_por que no pertenesco aquí! Ya me estaba exasperando

_porque?

_dios edward! Deja de preguntar siempre lo mismo! No quiero estar aquí!

_cuantos quilómetros hay de aquí a china?

_que demoños, no lo se

_por que no quieres quedarte

_ya te dije

_cuanto pesa un elefante promedio?

_pero..no lose donde quieres llegar edward?

_por que no quieres quedarte

_basta con esto te dije q no quiero

_cuantas veces al año hay luna llena?

_al carajo no lo se edward, no se. Estaba llorando

_porque no quieres quedarte

_POR UQE NO QUIERO SALIR LASTIMADA DE NUEVO DEMOÑOS! ESTO ES UNA JODIDA MIERDA! NO QUIERO VOLVER A SUFRIR ! Alejate de mi edward.

Era ahora o nunca, tenia que alejarlo de mi para evitar que sufriéramos ambos

_no digas algo de lo que te puedas arepentir bella, te lo suplico. Dijo con la mandíbula apretada

_Que edward?, dios escuchame, mirame, somos solo esto!, dos personas teniendo buen sexo, me interesa nada mas que eso, te dije que te amaba por que estaba llegando al limite y buscaba la manera de complacerme a mi misma! No eres nada mas que eso, un hombre lindo con un buen cuerpo y que sabe usar lo que tiene entre las piernas, pero se termino ya probe lo que queria no quiero verte mas edward

El me miro con la mandíbula mas apretada y con lagrimas en los ojos, pero junto aire y hablo, hubiera deseado que nunca lo hubiera echo, en ese momento cuando vi caer una lagrima por su mejilla desee jamás haber nacido

_sabes bella, jamás pense que podiamos terminar asi, lo siento tanto por haberte lastimado. Pero yo no puedo dare mas que mi amor, todo el amor que tengo es para ti bella pero si tu no lo quieres no puedo hacer nada, vete, al fin y al cabo eres dueña de tus sentimientos, pero si te quedas yo te ofrezco hasta el cielo. De mas esta decir que no creo una palabra de todo lo que dijiste, tus ojos no mienten, tu sabe que eres mia, no se trata de orgullo ni de hombria, se trata de que en la cama tu me decias que no habias sentido lo que conmigo sentias.

Vete bella, yo estaré amandote igual.

Mi silencio aprobo lo que decia, no lo podia creer.

_Alice te dejo esto para que te vistas, que tengas una buena vida bella, te amo

Y dicho esto se fue

Me cambie entre lagrimas, y me fui a casa. Cuando llegue Rose estaba en su habitacion asi que solo me duche y me encerré en mi habitacion

Los tres siguientes mese pasaron lentos, era mi tortura, cada noche soñaba con edward.

Le dije a Rosalie que podia quedarse pero dijo que no, ella sabia todo lo que habia pasado al igual que Alice asi que estaba algo enojada conmigo.

Estaba haciendo las maletas por que en dos dias me iba y me sobresalto un portazo desde abajo, me asome y Rosalie entro echa un mar de lagrimas a su habitacion

_Rose, abre! Que sucede?

_Déjame!

_Rose abre ya!

Abrio la puerta y me miro con un inmens odio

_Que sucede? Porque me miras asi…

_Te odio bella! Es todo tu culpa!


	14. Capitulo 14

Pov Bella

_Rose por que dices eso!

_Vengo de hablar con Emmet ! , de decirle qe no me quedare con el.

_Rose yo… lo siento tanto

_No no lo sientes isabella!

_El amor es asi

_Amor? Tu me hablas de amor?

Estaba completamente sacada

_rose…

_Amor! Tu! (dijo apuntandome con el dedo) tu que eres una maldita cobarde, que de jodiste en el amor de edward! Te vanagloriaste diciendo que lo amabas y lo lastimaste!, tu no sabes lo que es amar! Dios! Mama jamás te enseño eso, ella siempre penso que serias una mujer decidida que sabia lo que queria , pero no, eras mi ejemplo y huyes antes el primer problema dejando a ras un corazon roto!

No me hables de amor bella cuyano pisoteaste hasta cansarse el que edward te dio! Y sabes que, en este mismo instante ire a decirle a Emmet que me quedare con el, yo no voi a ser como tu, yo no voy a quedarme sola como un hongo por cobarde!

Por lo menos despidete de ese pobre chico que aun te ama! hazlo por respeto, si es que algo lo quieres

…Rose se fue y yo quede con las lagrimas desbordando mi cara, tenia razón, era una estupida del carajo jodida cobarde. Siempre me llene l boca diciendo que amaba a edward como nadie, mi madre me habia enseñado que si amábamos teniamos que entregarnos con todo y cuidar de la otra persona, yo solo habia lastimado a edward sin reparar en sus sentimientos por ser una cobarde que no queria afrontar sus sentimientos, eso debia cambiar ahora…

…

…

…

(Casa de alice)

Timbre

_SI? Ho bella que sucede?

_Alice,. Dije agitada. Edward esta en el hospital?

_que?, no espera bella, el es una excelente persona asi que si quieres despedirte te ruego que no lo hagas, lo lastimaras mas

_No Alice se que te dije que no iria a tu boda, pero si lo haré! Y pienso recuperar a edward

_Segura?

_mas que nunca

_Haaaaaaaaaa, al fin caes! Si esta en el hospital ve!

_Gracias Alice , eres mi mejor amiga. Y la abrase

…

…

…

(Hospital)

_Buenas tardes el Dr. Cullen

_Si señorita piso 7, ante ultima puerta.

_Muchas gracias

El ascesor estaba lleno asi que subi por las escalera… lo que hacia uno por amor. Mi corazón palpitaba como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho , encontre el piso decia

"ginecología y obstetricia"

Edward era ginecólogo y obstetra?, con razon era tan bueno con las manos.. _Deja de pensar en eso bella no estas aquí para sexo..o…dios! _

Camine por el pasillo y encontré la puerta espera sentada ya que me dijeron que estaba atendiendo, esos 15 minutos fueron los mas largos de mi vida

¿si me rechazaba?

¿si me odiaba?

¿si tenia otra?

¿si nunca le importe?

…Bella?

Me sobresalte cuando me llamaron, era voz de mi angel, me miro confundido, mientras salía de la mano de un niño

Se agacho a su altura y hablo

_Bueno Dilan, dile a mama que estas aquí y cuida a tu futuro hermanito

_Si doc. Adios le dijo el niño abrazándolo.

Era tan dulce.

_hola dije mas para mi que para el, pero se ve que escucho.

_pasa, Analia cancela mis citas pásalas para mañana

Entre en su consultorio lleno de su dulce aroma

_Era Dilan, yo atendi a su madre cuando el nacio y ahora estoy atendiendo el nacimiento de su hermanito

_no sabia que te especializabas en esto

_si, que necesita?

_pedirte perdon

_Que? Lo siento no…

_Vine aquí a pedrite perdon de rodillas si es necesario edward,

_Bella yo..

_No, solo te pido que me escuches, después podras pedirme que me vaya y no te moleste nunca mas pero solo dame dos minutos

_adelante. Dijo recargandose en el escritorio

_Bueno. (tome aire) menti. Menti con todas y cada una de las cosas que te dije cuando discutimos, nunca fuiste solo un hombre bueno en la cama para mi, es mentira que no sabia que sentia, de echo reaccione asi por la claridad de mis sentimientos y no queria aceptarlo, no podia aceptar que pase 7 jodidos años de mi jodida vida tratando de olvidarte en vano y si alguna vez lo crei posible ,hoy por hoy luego de haberte besado y ver que te has convertido en todo lo que una vez soñe, te digo que no lo es, es imposible que me olvide de ti, te amo demaciado como para volver a alejarme, entiendo que tal vez me odies por haberte lastimado, pero no sabia como reaccionar, se que eso no me justifico pero decidi quedarme aquí, no puedo estar lejos de ti, solo me conformo con saber que me perdonas y ojala algun dia llegemos a ser un 10% de los amigos que fuimos pero por favor no me alejes de tu vida edward…

Solte todo tan rapido que creo que no habia respirado, edward no me miraba solo se apretaba el puete de la nariz con sus dedos, ho no! Yo conocia ese gesto, era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Parecieron eternos los minutos hasta que por fin hablo

_tu quieres… ser… mi amiga?

_Bueno para empezar bien hay que empezar con sinceridad, y la verdad es que no pero me conformaria con eso.

_humm. Dijo todavía recargado en el escritorio. Empezar… hizo un silencio y me miro

_Buenos dias soy edward Anthony cullen, tengo 23 años, soy medico con especialidad en ginecología y obstetricia, amo a mi famila y otras cosas , un gusto. Me tendio la mano, no entendi nada pero tome su mano y lo imite

_un gusto edward Anthony cullen aunque prefirira llamarte edward, espero que no te moleste, yo soy isabella swan, mejor dime bella, tambien tengo 23 años, tambien amo a mi familia, mi madre falleció hace algunos años mi padre es jefe de policia, soy escritora y tengo una hermana de 21 que casualmente sale con un chico con tu apellido. Le sonrei

El no solo mi mano y me empujo pegandome del todo a su cuerpo

_Dime bella, crees en el amor a primera vista? Dijo acercandose a mi boca

_ahora que te veo si. Dije terminando la distancia entre nosotros para besarlo

Lo necesitaba, como el aire para respirar, habia extrañado tanto sus besos, sus caricias y esas manos recorriendo cada parte de mi

_Me creerias si aunque recien nos conocieramos te diria que te amo y siempre espere por ti?

_Tu me creerias si te dijera que tambien te amo, y que quiero que me hagas el amor?

Me volvio a besar como si lo llevara el diablo, nos volteo y me sento sobre su escritorio sonriendome con picardia

Se dio la vuelta y le puso cerrojo a la puerta, volvio conmigo para desvestirme, yo no me quede atrás comenze a desabrochar su camisa mientras mordia su cuello

_Bella vas a matarme

_mmm

_no,,, pa,, pres dios

Dijo cuando presione su miembro para luego desabrochar su pantalon y dejarlo en el suelo junto con sus boxers, me lavanto por la cintura para automáticamente enrredar mis piernas a sus cintura y caminar a trompicones hasta su sillon en el cual se sento y comenzó a desabrochar mi Jean

_Demonios esto que no sale

_jaja tranquilo edward. Dije desabrochando el jean mientras el me besaba, me levante un poco y me deshice de todo incluyendo mi ropa interior haciendo un pequeño baile para edward

_Ven aqui preciosa. Murmuro con la vos entrecortada de placer, me sente sobre el introduciéndome toda su erección de golpe, nuestro grito se mezclo y nuestros jadeos inundaban el consultorio

_Debemos bajar… la voz… Dije sonriendo

_me dio su mejor sonrisa torcida, con esos labios inchados debido a los besos, sus mejillas sonrosas por el esfuerzo y su cabello echo un completo y sexy desastre, casi me voy con solo verlo sonreir y jadear asi

Nos dio vuelta y apoyo su mano en la cabecera del sillo, siguió embistiendo cada vez mas fuerte hasta que todo exploto y lo senti descargarse en mi, me beso con la mezcla perfecta de pasion, amor y ternura para soltar entre un jadeo un te amo

_yo a ti edward, dije acomodandome en su pecho

_somos unos descuidados dije sonriendo

_como? Respondio

_no nos hemos cuidado

_en serio te preocupa, digo yo…

_en realidad no. Respondi dandole un beso

Nos cambiamos y salimos tomados de la mano, no habia nadie en el piso, se ve que nuestro show los espanto…


	15. Capitulo 15

Pov Bella

3 Meses después

_Bien Señorita swan, futura señora Cullen, aquí estan los resultados

_Ho vamos Eddie, no los abriste?

_no amor. Dijo edward abrasándome

Luego de que Alice volviera de su luna de miel ( unos tres meses en Paris) es decir hace una semana, comencé a sentirme mal, y como buen doctor que es mi novio y futuro esposo (nos casábamos en 6 meses) me propuso hacerme unos análisis de sangre para confirmar su sospechas.

Y asi era…estaba embarazada de tres meses!, edward estaba que gritaba de felicidad y para mi tener un pequeño pedacito de el dentro mio era lo mejor que me puso pasar y siempre tendria su apoyo y el de mis amigos…

…

…

…

Rose y Emmet viven juntos, en lo que era nuestra casa cuandoo llegamos aquí, a decir verdad, jamás pense que se iban a amar tanto, aunque me pone muy contenta que mi hermana hay encontrado un amor y que emmet deje su prontuario de mujeriego ja.

Alce y Jasper… bueno ellos siguen igual de juntos y cada dia mas enamorados, la inica diferencia es que el dia de la boda Alice se entero que estaba embarazada asi que nuestros niños nacerian con pocos dias de diferencia, eso era genial, Alice se habia puesto una boutique con ropa de su diseño exclusivo asi que estaba contenta con poder trabajar y ser madre

Edward siguió con su trabajo normal, pero quiso ser el encargado de mi embarazo asi que tenia al mejor medico y papa de la tierra, yo segui con mis libros solo que desde aquí, nos mudamos a la casa de edward y la agrandamos para la habitacion del futuro Cullen , por que para mi seria varoncito y lo demas…es historia…

3 Años despues.

_ Edward Anthony Cullen !

Me encontraba en mi habitacion haciendo la cama cuando debajo de la misma encontre un paquete de galletas vacio, mi hijo, Anthony tenia 3 años y era el calco de su padre pero en miniatura solo que con mi carácter.

Me sente en la cama cuando escuche pasos y pasitos, otra vez lo mismo, tendriamos que encontrar una solucion a esto.

Se asomaron por la puerta la cabeza de mi marido y por debajo la de mi hijo, ambos esbosaron la misma sonrisa

_Si mami. Dijo Eddie

_Ven aquí cariño y tu tambien mal padre

_yo mal pare, que he hecho ahora. Dijo edward con su sonrisa mas inocente

_se puede saber que es esto?. Les mostre el paquete vacio

_ho, mami, es que toto pe quien te laz como…

_si, yo doy fe. Acoto edward desde la puerta

_ha si?

_tip

_estab bien pero apuntate que no quiero verte comer tantas galletas Anthony

_tip mami, puedo seguir jugando

_si pero no te ensucies que ya nos vamos amor, ve , mamá de te ama.

_como to a ti mami. Y salio corriendo a toda velocidad

Edward sonrio y se dio media vuelta

_Un monento a donde vas Cullen?

_heee, hummm yo?

_Si tu ven aquí

_ho cielo, es que le hubieras visto la carita, las queria en serio no le haran mal. Dijo acercandose

_tendre que castigarte Cullen

_ho…que feo dios!, grito edward agitando las manos

Lo abrase por el cuello y lo bese

_Tal vez con un par de estos, escarmientes

_o lo vuelva a hacer jaa…

_Fin_

_Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta pequeña historia, se que le faltaron un montón de cosas pero es la primera les prometa que voy a tener mas imaginación y a mejorar con el tiempo…muchas gracias por ayudarme._


End file.
